


Lilac x Edge | Horny

by Just_A_Fangirl101



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Blow Jobs, Discriminating Men, Edge Blade - Freeform, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Kidnapping, Lilac Lavender - Freeform, Men Crying, Poor Edge, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stripping, Tit job, using
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Fangirl101/pseuds/Just_A_Fangirl101
Summary: Edge was walking over to the gift store. He was hoping to buy his band member a card or so for their birthday. In almost a blink of an eye, he was suddenly pushed over to an ally, he tried to scream but he realized something was covering his mouth. He felt suddenly tired, slowly blacking out.When he woke up, he saw a familiar face, "L... Lilac?" He'd tiringly answer.
Relationships: Lilac Lavender/Edge Blade, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Lilac x Edge | Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder if you didn't read the tags, but there is some rape/non consented images/wording in this, please don't hurt me!! 🥺🥺

Edge was walking over to the gift store. He was hoping to buy his band member a card or so for their birthday. In almost a blink of an eye, he was suddenly pushed over to an ally, he tried to scream but he realized something was covering his mouth. He felt suddenly tired, slowly blacking out.

When he woke up, he saw a familiar face, "L... Lilac?" He'd tiringly answer. "Yeah? Whaddya want honey?" She'd quickly answer, touching his gut. "... Could you please stop touching me?.." "Why? Is cause you're a pussy? Be a man, all Men LOVE sex." She'd aggressively answer, clearly horny. "But I'm not ready!..-" he said as she'd quickly unzip his pants, his face reddening. "Just let it be, honey!~" She'd strip him and herself after saying it. Her chest was almost bouncing as she'd put them between his shlong, slowly moving them up and down. He'd let out a quick moan, his cock slowly erecting with each movement of her breasts. "I knew you'd like it." She'd whisper.

She'd slowly lick his cock, gently pressing her mouth on it. He could feel her hot saliva, letting out a bit of pre-come as she'd lick it all. His eyes were watery, he should be enjoying this, right?

He was just about to unleash his jizz as he'd moan loudly, come filling her cheeks as she'd swallow it all, filling her gut.

"You can leave now," "That's all you wanted?" "Yeah, duh!" She'd toss his clothes over to him as she'd snap her bra back on. He's put his underwear back on, feeling... Different. That's all she wanted? A blowjob? He felt used, his eyes getting even more watery as tears streamed down his cheeks. Lilac felt glad, curing her horniness, for now.


End file.
